El lago
by Night Gazer
Summary: Cuando por fin encuentras la felicidad que tanto anhelabas... ¿Qué es lo que queda cuando la pierdes?


Hola a todos! Viendo que en realidad esta historia era una verdadera porquería, dediqué tiempo para pues.. arreglarla… Así que ahí tienen la nueva y súper mejorada "El lago".

Especialmente dedicado a estas cuatro personas que son la razón de que no la borré ;):

**Lakesys: **El primer review de mi existencia lo hiciste tú, asi que gracias niña por tomarte el tiempo.

**a. fanel grandier: **Gracias por leer la historia, y espero que la vuelvas a leer. Verás que esta cien mil veces mejorada.

**HERMIONEMALFOY: **No creo que exista segunda parte, pero al menos la mejoré ;)

**Finduilas Elendil:** No sabes lo agradecida que estoy por ponerme en tu lista. No lo borro sólo por que al menos alguien si la desea mantener cerca. Gracias;)

Ahora si: Ejem… Es un songfic y la canción se llama El Lago de Mägo de Oz. Las cartas en itálicas son de un remitente que sucede que es un hombre y las cartas en negritas son de otro remitente que es mujer. Y negritas con itálicas... Es la canción.Así que pues...Espero que les guste.

Ahhh! Se me olvidaba, los personajes son de la querida y aclamada Rowling y la creación es mía. :D

* * *

**:El Lago:**

ONE-SHOT

**_"De nuevo solos tú y yo. Un lago y una canción,_**

**_echo de menos oír tu voz, una estrella te eclips_**

**_Los momentos que no volverá a sentir tu piel_**

**_en mis brazos yo te tuve ayer,_**

**_hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir, acércate."_**

_Era el día más caluroso del verano y nos encontrábamos__ tu y yo en el lago de mi casa. H__ablábamos, reíamos, __tomábamos la merienda__sujetabas mi__ mano__, y__ a pesar de que hacía un calor insoportable, el agua estaba fresca. Veíamos pasar a los pequeños pe__ces de colores de lado a lado; __alcanzábamos a ver las colas de las sirenas que subían para vernos. __Tras pensarlo mucho__decidido ya de dedicarte una canción, moví mi varita y una suave melodía empezó a sonar__ te miré a los ojos y empecé a cantar __¿Recuerdas? __Me sentía tan avergonzado pero me pediste que la cantara de nuevo, y __lo hice, y lo hubiera hecho una y otra, y otra vez, solo por ti...En realidad, era un día precioso y más por que estabas tu..._

**_"A veces siento al despertar como un susurro, tu calor_**

**_ella no deja de pensar que un día te encontrará."_**

_Arriesgué tu vida al pedirte que te casaras conmigo. Pero te habías vuelto todo lo que esperaba , y me arrepentiría toda mi vida si no lo hacía…_

**_"Cójeme no me dejes marchar,_**

**_quiero sentarme a tus pies..."_**

**El día que nos casamos lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me encontraba con mi madre, nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar. ****Me miraba en el espejo, alisaba mi vestido, me ****movía**** de un lado a otro. Mi madre me preguntó que si y****o te amaba****… Le respondí que si y al instante me ****tranquilicé****, por que sabía que viviría feliz. Y eso antes que nada, era lo más importante para mi. Nunca te rendi****ste al intentarme de conquistar, por alguna razón v****i otr****o lado de ti**** y el mismo día que lo hice**** supe con quien quería estar el resto de mi vida...**

**Entré**** a la pequeña capilla y ahí estabas, a****l ****lado tus padrinos, los cuales no me costó mucho de convencerte**** y mi madre sentada... Justo los necesarios para pasar el momento más hermoso de mi vida.**

**_"En mis brazos yo te tuve ayer,_**

**_hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir..."_**

_Cada mañana al despertar, deseo voltear y ver tu hermosa cara sonriendo, acariciándola y besándote, como__ si fuese la última vez… Por que tal vez algún día lo será…_

_Siempre trato de decirte cuanto te amo, pero no es suficiente… Por eso, esa noche que nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca, dije todo lo que sentía por ti, lo feliz que me hacías, las razones por que me encontraba ahí en ese mismo instante contigo, a pesar de que los dos corríamos inmenso peligro. Recuerdo que una lágrima traicionera se asomó en tu rostro, y yo consternado te dije que no te preocuparas, que todo estaría bien. Asentiste y te abracé. Esa noche supe que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, por que a pesar de las circunstancias, tu estabas a mi lado apoyándome en todo…_

**_"Solos tú, tú y yo;_**

**_ una guitarra , el lago y una canción."_**

**Esa noche en la biblioteca sentí tanto miedo que mis lágrimas dijeron aquello que no podía decir. Al decirme todo lo que sentías me calmé, y de pronto todo fue mas claro. Era la mujer con mas suerte que uno podría desear… Se encontraba frente a mi un hombre que me amaba profundamente y era t****ierno, cariñoso, amable...En fin serías el padre perfecto.**

**_"Solos tú, tú y yo; _**

**_ahora ya te puedo decir adiós."_**

_Al __ir al lago, tenía una intención, pasar una preciosa tarde, pero también deseaba darte un adiós… I__ría a una misión que me pedía el ministerio, tenía que ir a buscar a__ unos seguidores de Voldemort, que aunque Harry Potter y Ron Weasley habían muerto en intento de acabarlo, los seguidores aún cometían los crímenes más repugnantes que el mundo mágico había visto. Mi tarea consiste en sacarles información, así que tardaré en regresar a casa…Pero pronto nos veremos amor..._

**_"De nuevo solos tú y yo…_**

**_Un lago y una canción..."_**

**Se hacía de noche, así que bajamos de la barca a las orillas del lago y tomándome de la mano me dirigiste al comedor, y susurrando en mi oído me dijiste que tenías que decirme algo… Yo también tenía que habla contigo, pero ****tú****te adelantaste****…**

**Sin previo aviso me dijiste que te ibas a una misión… ¿Cómo esperabas que lo tomara? Así que corrí a la habitación y me encerré. ****Pasé la noche llorando, hasta que el cansancio me ganó y me quedé dormida****… ****Cuando me vine a dar cuenta de lo que sucedía ya****día no estabas… Lo siento… Lo siento tanto…**

**_"E__cho de menos oír tu voz…"_**

Días después un vociferador llegó a casa de la remitente de todas aquellas cartas. Suaves palabras emanaban de aquel…

-Hola Hermione… Antes que nada… Debo decirte que jamás en la vida me había sentido tan feliz… Hasta que apareciste tu… Me enseñaste tantas cosas… Y quisiera que lo siguieras haciendo… Pero no podremos… He quedado malherido… Y no creo tener las fuerzas suficientes como para regresar a verte… Lo siento tanto… Te amo…-

Y diciendo estas últimas palabras daba su despedida. Había puesto su vida entera en tratar de salvar a las personas, pero muy dentro de él sabía que solo lo hacía por ella. Había derrotado al fin a la nueva amenaza tanto para el mundo mágico como para el planeta en sí, pero lo que más deseaba era regresar a la calidez y ternura de su esposa.

La señora, haciendo un conjuro con su varita evitó que el vociferador se destruyera, mientras analizaba todo aquello que había sucedido. ¿Acaso…¿Acaso su esposo estaba muerto?

-Por..Por-por que a mi?!- Gritaba, mientras grandes lágrimas saladas recorrían sus mejillas.

Se dejó caer en sus rodillas y poso su rostro contra sus manos. Lo había perdido. Eso era el fin. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, el dolor era tan intenso…

-Nunca pude decírtelo…- su voz era casi un susurro- ¿Como podré vivir sin ti¿Sabias...? Vas a tener un hijo…

Y rompió en llanto. Toda su vida había sido una búsqueda sin fin de la felicidad, y justo cuando creía haberlo tenido todo… Se desvaneció cual nube…

Ella seguía susurrando, como si él de alguna manera la pudiera escuchar- ¿Cómo le pondremos¿Cómo tu? Responde Draco… Respóndeme por favor…

Pero el silencio le respondió secamente, dejándola postrada en el piso frío de esa noche de Diciembre...

**_"…__una estrella te eclipsó__…" _**

**_  
_**

Cinco largos y pesados años tuvo que soportar Hermione… Cinco años de soledad y tristeza, cinco años sin Draco. Pero justo en el momento que la castaña miraba a su pequeño hijo, lo sentía a su lado… Por las noches soñaba ingenuamente que a la mañana siguiente él estaría al lado de ella, abrazándola y mirándola con aquellos ojos que atraparon su mirada. Y cada mañana era un martirio recordar que jamás lo volvería a ver… Jamás…

**_"Te eclipsó."_**

**_  
_**

* * *

Algo más seca eh… Bueno, es lo mejor que he podido hacer… Así que pues ahí tienen el remasterizado "El Lago"

Comentarios?

Pulsen el botón de Reviews!

Gracias!!

Ooºo.Nigh Gazer.oºoO


End file.
